


antistar

by traveller



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"You're going to be famous, you know."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	antistar

They sat on a porch, someone's back porch, and it didn't matter whose, really, because it was all fluid. The nine Musketeers, share and share alike, all for one, one for all, so it was community property, really. The point was that they were there, in that moment, passing a pinner back and forth, and Elijah finally broke the orangey-pink silence and said,  


  
"You're going to be famous, you know."  


  
His voice was raspy from the smoke, and held a tone that made Orlando think about the difference between the words 'declare' and 'declaim'. Orlando rolled them both around in his mouth for a moment, tasting.  


  
"Dee-clare," he drawled. "Dee- _claim_."  


  
Elijah shook his head, oi, little bit of a trail there. Very good stuff, and Orlando wondered where Elijah had gotten it, almost asked, but Lij was dee-claaaaaring again.  


  
"I'm serious, man. You're going to be famous. And it's not just fucking..." He waved the joint in the air, and Orlando plucked it from his fingers, took a hit.  


  
Yeah, that's the thing. The play's the thing. Orlando giggled. Elijah glared.  


  
"I mean, fuck. I'm talking the full on fucking Tiger Beat treatment. It's not-" Elijah snatched the joint back, hit it. "- not all fucking champagne and fucking... fucking red carpets, man."  


  
"Say goodbye to Hollywood..." Orli sang under his breath. "Say goodbye, mah bayy-bayyy."  


  
Elijah's glare deepened. "You're gonna hate it," he said darkly. "Flashbulbs an' fucking... craziness. It's fucking crazy. And the fucking _girls_ , man. It's like being a Beatle, only fuckin' sucky, an' without the band part."  


  
"Bollocks." Orlando squinted at Elijah, who was pursing his lips like he'd just bit into a lemon. He wondered what lemon would taste like on Lij's lips. Hunh. "Bollocks," he repeated, fluttering his lashes. Or maybe he just blinked; the smoke was getting in his eyes. "I was born to be a starrrr, baby."  


  
"Whatthefuckever." Elijah scrubbed one hand through his hair, made it stand up even more wildly than usual. Orli giggled again, snorting through his nose.  


  
"What?" Elijah snapped. Orlando had never heard of anyone getting cranky on pot, but there were first times for everything.  


  
"You look like a... very earnest hedgehog." Orli snorted again, shaking with laughter. "Elijah the Earnest Hedgehog!"  


  
Lij nodded seriously. "That'd make a great kids book."  


  
"Yeah, it really would." Orli took the joint back, nearly kicked, and sucked down two short hits. The glare returned as Elijah grabbed him, tried to take the joint from him.  


  
"Give it back, weedhog."  


  
"Eat me arse, hedgehog."  


  
A brief wrestling match ensued and Orli wound up on top, hah, he was always on top. The end of the joint was lost, but it didn't seem to matter just then, because Lij was squirming under him, kicking uselessly.  


  
"Lemme go," Elijah whined. "Jesusfuck, Orli, I'm getting fucking splinters."  


  
Orlando tipped his head to one side, regarding his friend. "I wonder if hedgehogs are ticklish," he said conversationally.  


  
"Don't you fucking dare."  


  
"Consider it research," he said in his sweetest voice, pinning Elijah's wrists above his head with one hand, rucking up his shirt with the other.  


  
"Hunh? Stoppit... oh god, don't don't..." Elijah wriggled in Orli's grasp, exposing more of his belly and sides to Orli's tickling fingers. "Heee stopstop hee hee hee..."  


  
"Research. For the book," Orli said, letting go of Lij's wrists so as to get both hands up into his armpits.  


  
"Aigh! Nononooo!" Elijah flailed at Orli, his protests lost in helpless giggles.  


  
Orli tickled him as mercilessly as he'd ever done his kid sister, and Elijah was reacting just the same, screaming with laughter, tears running down his cheeks. It was... enormously satisfying, really, and Orli laughed with him, till finally they were both just laying there, laughing and clutching at each other.  


  
The screen door slammed somewhere above and behind them, and Orlando looked up to see Viggo, standing framed in the porch light with his hands on his hips.  


  
"Christ," Viggo said, shaking his head. "Get a room." He turned on his heel and went back inside.  


  
Orli rolled off of Elijah, sprawling out on his back. The decking was cool, felt good. Elijah was still giggling, hiccupping; then he was suddenly quiet. The silence was loud, and Orlando shook his head. Felt like there was water in his ears. "Lij?" he asked.  


  
"I'm serious, Orli," Elijah said softly. "You're going to fucking hate it."  


  
"What do you mean?" The moon throbbed, bright and full, in the sky above.  


  
"You can't be you when you're famous." Elijah's hand came toward Orli's face, then stroked down his chest. He reached up and met it, twined his fingers with Elijah's and squeezed. Elijah squeezed back.  


  
"You can't be you," Elijah repeated, "because everyone's always watching, and if you're _you_ , then they'll _know_."  


  
Orli swallowed hard; his mouth was already dry, prob'ly the pot. But he understood, even through the haze. He rolled onto his side, looking down at Elijah's face. "Oi. Wanna see about getting that room?"

* * *

Elijah's place was closest to wherever they were, close enough that the walk over didn't get awkward, nah, didn't get awkward until they were through the door and in the front room. Standing there like idiots, blinking at each other in the dimness.  


  
"You want a drink or something?" Elijah offered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Or... sit down. You can sit down." He swiped at a pile of comic books on the couch, knocking them to the floor.  


  
Orli raised his eyebrows. He wasn't so high that he couldn't tell Elijah was nervous, scared, even. He moved, sat, pulled Elijah down with him.  


  
"Hey!" Elijah protested, but then he was in Orli's lap, looking at him intently.  


  
"So," Orli said, huskier than he'd meant to. Bloody smoke. "So." Here we are, and what am I going to do with you? But Elijah moved first, pressing his lips to Orli's neck, and that was nice, really, saved him having to do it.  


  
Little cat-like nips and licks, and Elijah wriggled around till he was full on straddling Orli, and yeah, nice. Bloody brilliant, to be honest, so he got a good handhold on Lij's hips, twisted his head to intercept Lij's mouth. Kissing was good, safe and familiar, wet and hot.  


  
Wet and hot and mmyeah, maybe not so safe, cos now Elijah was wriggling again, not the way he'd done on the porch, less of a wriggle and more of a grind, actually, rubbing his hips into Orli's. Orli grunted, tugged at Elijah's shirt. Offoffoff yeah, that's it. Elijah raised his arms, pulled the shirt off, and then pulled Orli's off too.  


  
Skin on skin, better, definitely not awkward now, and the giddiness he'd felt before was fading, replaced by an altogether different high. God, yeah, this was good, and that little cat-tongue was making him forget all about hedgehog hair, forget about how this should be weird because it was _Lij_ , for fuck's sake. Didn't matter, and everything was warm tingly prickly and sort of right.  


  
They fumbled into the bedroom, trying to undress as they danced backward and forward, bumping into walls and furniture, Orli's hands busy in Elijah's hair, Elijah's hands busy on Orli's cock. Elijah's bed was a disaster, more comic books and dirty clothes and was that a hobbit foot? Elijah dealt with it the same way he'd dealt with the couch, shoving everything to the floor, shoving his jeans down almost as an afterthought.  


  
Cleverboots had Wet and condoms in the nightstand, and Orli thought about asking if he'd been a Boy Scout, what with him being so prepared and all, but then Elijah pushed him down, started licking his cock with strokes that alternated between sloppy and articulate. Train of thought utterly derailed, and Orli was officially a disaster, writhing on the sheets and doing his best not to leave off and just fucking _fuck_ Lij's mouth.  


  
Elijah lifted his head, hands pressing down on Orli's hips. His lips were slick and shiny, and Orli remembered lemons, nope, nothing sour here. "Don't come yet," Elijah said quietly, too calmly. "I want you to fuck me."  


  
Didn't that just about end it all, but Elijah grabbed Orli's cock and gave it a nice tight squeeze down low, growled and reached for the supplies.  


  
And Elijah's arse was hot and tight and everything Orlando had ever dreamed of, if he'd been dreaming of Elijah's arse, that is, okay, a general sort of dream then. A generally perfect fucking tight arse, twisting back to meet his thrusts, perfect and attached to a lithe body that arched and bowed and wriggled just right. Elijah was practically howling into the pillows, his hands fisting in the sheets, and Orli couldn't do anything but fuck him harder, drive in in in toward something that reminded of the moon he'd seen from the porch: white hot, throbbing, enveloping him in its intensity.  


  
Orli rested his head on Elijah's shoulder and grabbed for Elijah's cock, squeezed once, twice, third time's the charm; Elijah did howl then, coming hot and sticky over Orli's fingers, and that was quite good, yeah. Orli followed him a moment later, burying his own cries in the crease of Elijah's neck.  


  
He took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled out with a kiss to the back of Elijah's neck. Elijah grunted, rolled over and watched, eyes luminous in the moonlight, as Orli found the bin and tossed the condom in. He looked desperately serious again.  


  
"What?" Orli said, yawning. "Move over." He crawled back into the bed, stretching luxuriously.  


  
Lij hitched off to one side, fumbled on the floor for the duvet and pulled up over them both. "Remember what I said," he whispered, running one finger over Orli's collarbone. "About being a star?"  


  
"Fuck it," Orli said; he grabbed a handful of Lij's hair and pulled him in for a kiss. Elijah shook his head, but then opened his mouth, tongue slicking over Orli's for one humid, breathless moment.  


  
"Don't be like them," Elijah said softly. "Promise me."  


  
Orli was fading fast; he nuzzled Elijah's neck. "Promise. We are anti-star."  


  
"Good." Elijah nodded, still worried, but Orlando was already asleep.


End file.
